Cylinder piston devices like gas springs, vibration dampers, shock absorbers, suspension struts and the like comprise a cylinder member and a piston member within the cavity of the cylinder member. The piston member is axially movable along the axis of the cylinder member. Working chambers are defined on both sides of the piston member within the cavity defined by the cylinder member. A damping fluid, namely a damping liquid or gas, is contained in the two working chambers. This damping fluid is to flow from one working chamber to the other when the piston member moves. For interconnecting the two working chambers, a flow path bridging the piston member is necessary. This flow path can be established by an interconnection groove within the internal face of the side wall of the cylinder member. It is rather difficult to produce such an interconnection groove with the desired high precision on the one hand and the low expenses required for such a mass product on the other hand. The high precision is necessary in view of sealingly guiding the piston member on the internal face of the cylinder member on the one hand and in view of precisely defining desired damping characteristics on the other hand.